1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gift cards, and more particularly to a gift card for expressing awareness of an occasion and providing a return note expressing gratitude.
2. Discussion
Numerous gifts are given each year, and many gifts are accompanied by a gift card expressing awareness of any of a variety of special occasions. Such occasions include birthdays, anniversaries, Father's Day, Mother's Day, Thanksgiving, graduation, Christmas, Easter, Hanukkah, Valentines Day, or a wedding. The recipient of the gift and gift card often feels an obligation to mail the sender a return thank you note expressing gratitude for the gift.
Typical thank you notes may range from personal letters to pre-printed cards which can be purchased at card stores and the like. Most gift recipients fully intend to send a thank you note. However, the effort of traveling to a card store specifically for a thank you note, composing an appropriate thank you expression, and mailing the card is sufficient to discourage many recipients from sending a thank you note. Moreover, a gift recipient often procrastinates and may eventually fail to send any thank you note at all, rather than send a very tardy note. This tendency is unduly multiplied when several gifts are received for a single occasion, such as a wedding, for which the task of writing so many thank you notes may often seem overwhelming. The result is that the recipient may forget or otherwise fail to send a thank you note. This failure to send a thank you note results in the sender being uncertain as to whether the gift was ever received, and causes the recipient to regret their failure to properly express their gratitude for the gift.